Family Feud: Nero Atosaki VS Aimone Sibiko
For whatever time he had consumed trying to prepare for this event, for whatever amount of sweet he had spilt up until this point, never would Nero Atosaki had thought that he'd end up fighting in a jungle. The White Phoenix Slayer had just left the gates from which he had entered but was already unmotivated to proceed with the event. He was left standing there, looking into the vast array of plants and trees that occupied the platform, hearing the crowds of men slowly shift into the sound of animals calling out from every corner of the jungle. The heat wasn't helping either, he had just entered and already it felt unbearable. "By the Spirits... Hell of an environment to fight on that's for sure." Nero muttered to himself as he continued to observe his environment, spotting a what looked like an old road leading into the forest. He sighed as he knew that his white clothing wasn't going to get dirty in either case, he decided to simply get it over it. Well, I sure as hell ain't taking the first option and start walking in there. he thought to himself before starting to concentrate his magical energies on creating an easier way to bypass the jungle. Aimone found his path through the vast jungle as he continued to swish his blade left and right in front of him, chopping down the plants in his path as he moved forward. The dense jungle was going to be quite difficult for him to see his opponent but the reliance on his blade made him feel just an ounce safer. There was only one path for him and that was forward, with a keen sense of caution to, of course, aid in his journey. He didn't have any set plan in motion quite yet, using the time he was slashing his sword to both move faster in the environment as well as think of one at the same time. Having finished making his White Phoenix's Solidification: Archangel, the White Phoenix Slayer smirked as he proceeded to turn his body into his own natural element and teleported himself a few feet above the ground using White Phoenix's Flash. As the man descended downwards he could now gain access to flight while using his wings to easily manoeuvre across the arena. Nero went on to make his way upwards and follow it through by circulating the entire jungle from above, hoping to spot something moving in the lands below. The trees above Aimone and below Nero however really didn't give many sights for both the fighters on each other. Aimone continued to slash through the vegetation as his feet trudged through the dirt, he was slowly getting annoyed but felt it to be a good thing, as he could release it later on his opponent when he finds them. He was lucky enough to charge his weapon before the fight, as this gave him a access to a few spells he could use. Though there was not many elements for Aimone's blade to absorb besides dirt and plant, annoying the swordsman even more. "Of course I get the shit arena whilst Wilhelmine and Vittorio gets the better." He grunted under his breathe. Seeing as he was not having any luck in the skies, Nero too was growing somewhat frustrated. He was hoping that the jungle would've had some type of open areas or at least let him see something, but alas this wasn't the case. Still souring through the skies, however, Nero noticed that the stream of water that was passing through the entire jungle wasn't sporting as many plants and trees as the other areas. Seeing as it would be just as good as any other place, Nero started to descend towards the stream and started gliding through the jungle while being just on top of the water. He had been at least correct in the assumption that there weren't as many vines and what not in the way, but still forced the White Phoenix Slayer to manoeuvre quite a bit in order to avoid hitting a tree trunk. Aimone carried on swinging his sword through plants, and like the plants that were once in his way, they will onto the dirt without much force. His blade was sharp, but he didn't exactly sharpen his blade for cutting down leaves and stalks. As he proceeded with the cutting motion, Aimone had accidentally swung his blade into a nearby tree trunk, feeling the blade get caught deep into the tree's body. The power he used to swing the blade wasn't even flavoured with effort and so Aimone pulled the blade back out, chuckling to himself as he looked at the blade. "Oh hey, the only thing not green and leafy that my blade has cut into today. Probably going to be the most exciting thing in this whole match for me so far." He said in a drone-like state, beginning to chop down the plants in his way once again. Flying across the water wasn't exactly helping Nero find his opponent, all he could see was more and more vines, plants, water and rocks. Nero was beginning to think that this had all been an elaborate plan of some sorts, a trick made by Gai and his family in order to have him appear as a fool. He would certainly have believed it by now if it wasn't for the fact that he'd seen the other fights beforehand. Feeling as if though he had nothing better to do, Nero decided to ascend and keep himself just able the treetops as he began to do a Tarzan yell. Hoping that his opponent, if he and she even existed, would make some sort of response. "What the fuck." Aimone asked himself as he heard Nero's yell, cutting even faster into the plants in front of his way, "Don't you worry. I'm coming." he said hurriedly. More and more plants seemed to be in his path, requiring him to cut even more and actually put in energy to do so. With each swing, the plants dropped to the ground and flattened when Aimone stepped on them to move forward. "I'm coming my friend. I'm coming." he quietly repeated to himself, using it as a way to drive himself to find them. Seeing as there was no response to his call, Nero could do nothing but presume that he had gained superiority over this landscape. Figuring that there must definitely be some type of laws in the jungle about territory and what not, Nero wanted to exert his newfound dominance over the jungle by picking a place where he could call his own. He descended one final time upon the jungle and stationed himself at the very centre of the arena. Looking around before spotting a large boulder by the side of the river, Nero made his way towards it and sitting down right next to it. Placing his back against the rock for support, the White Phoenix Slayer crossed one leg over the other and proceeded to have his hat cover his eyes. If he couldn't find his opponent, he might as well wait for them to find him. Aimone was tuned in with the swinging, humming a simple melody with each swing of his sword. He was trying to make plant cutting a little bit more entertaining for himself, just to ease the pain of boredom. Compared to other fights, this was the one that most audiences got bored of as many people began to leave their seats. Even Wilhelmine's fight was more entertaining, and that was her arguing with a girl considerably younger than her. Aimone continued swinging the blade in front of him before knocking away a rock with his sword, having it thrown to the side as it landed in a bush. Shrugging, Aimone resumed his activity. Seconds turned into minutes and Nero was left sitting by the river. He was starting to wonder if there was any timer on this event as the other fights didn't indicate anything of the sorts. His thoughts started to wander aimlessly, accompanied by the sound of the soothing river, Nero began thinking about all manner of things. But, before long he realized that the heat in this jungle was growing to become too much for him to handle. Deciding to take the opportunity to cool down he got up from his resting place, removed his hat and many layers of clothing on his chest, before finally having him wearing nothing but his white pants, belt and boots. The crowd had previously been bored to death at this point, but this caused somewhat of an uproar. Nero was after all a model and it showed, his attributes being able to swoon some women in the audience while other men were getting furious at this display. The wasn't any rules against this so the administration couldn't do anything about it. Nero, on the other hand, was simply taking his time to bask in the sun and even lay wash his body in the river while all of the commotions was going on outside. Whilst Nero would enjoy the sun and entertain the crowds, those interested in what Aimone was up to were left unsurprised. The Sibiko seemed to still be cutting down plants as he did throughout the whole match. At this point Aimone was beginning to think that this was a plan made by his sister Eleonora, to make him feel like a fool for wasting so much effort into finding an opponent that was never there. He continued to swing at the plants in front of him, at least having made hundreds of metres of progress into the jungle, that it was a surprise to how he didn't come across any streams of water. The White Phoenix Slayer went on to take his time stretching his body, Nero had forgotten to do it prior to the battle and thought that he might as well do it as to keep his muscles from getting damaged. Even if it didn't make much difference due to his traits as a Phoenix Slayer. Still ignorant of the reactions it was having on the audience, Nero noticed something moving in the stream. His eyes perking up with curiosity, he took a step closer and watched intently as the waters continued to pass him by. Finally spotting what it was that had begun to move, it had been a fish. "Ohhh, my my. This arena is certainly going all out... We're constantly hearing the sound of animals but it appears that it's merely the sound effect, so this is certainly a nice change." Nero continued to observe the stream a little longer. Meanwhile, still, deep in the forest, Aimone continued swinging his blade in front of him. It was quickly becoming boring and the moment his blade hit a nearby rock hiding in the vegetation excited Aimone just a little bit. "Damn." Feeling as if though he'd waited long enough, Nero grinned as he got up and stretched his arms. The time wasted and lounged around in the jungle had given him all the necessary magical energies required for him to power himself up without any hindrances or drawbacks. "White Rise" said Nero with a low tone as his body is being cloaked in an aura of white light, letting his body adjust for a moment before taking it to the next level. The White Phoenix Slayer's aura rapidly sinking into his body before suddenly bursting outwards and causing his body to change, gaining characteristics similar to that of beings he has been trained to kill. Now, with Dragon Force powering him up, Nero exhales the air inside as he moved his body forward and waited a moment before starting to taking a deep breath while arching his body backwards. Consuming as much as he could of the ambient natural resources before finally unleashing a White Phoenix's Screech in the form of a torrent towards the forest in front of him. Making use of the fact that he can freely manoeuvre it, Nero proceeds to move towards the left until coming back around and ending on the same spot. Effectively aiming to take down the entire jungle in one swoop and maybe even get a good, blinding shot at his opponent. A loud roar could be heard from far in the distance but pretty close enough for it to rumble the trees around Aimone. Halting in his tracks, Aimone scratched his head as he resumed cutting down the plants once again. The number of leaves, heaps of dirt and what not, now obscured the view around them. Having no wish to take flight, for the time being, Nero simply waited for the obscurities to subside. Giving it a few seconds, all that remained was the sound of someone cutting plants in the distance. "This. Is. Bullshit. How have I not found him yet?" Aimone thought out loud to himself, mumbling as he continued cutting the vegetation in his way. Looking over to where the sound of vegetation are currently being cut, finally spotting the man he was supposed to fight during this round. The two of them weren't actually that far from one another, perhaps little more than 80ft apart, but Nero simply continued to observe the man as he was seemingly very committed to cleaning up the forest around them. The Phoenix Slayer turned to face the man but didn't start to speak, he should be at the very corner of his opponent eyesight but who knows. Placing each hand on his hips as he waited for a response, unintentionally flexing to the audience. Aimone walked through the vegetation to peer around the tree, having some to a massive clearing that was way too, straight for it to be natural. Looking around a tree, Aimone saw Nero awaiting his opponent, before stepping out of the way into the open, still holding onto his blade. "Thank fuck I finally found you. I've been trying to make my way through this fucking forest of bullshit and pain for the past whatever. Appreciate that, thought I was going to actually have to start really swinging my sword." Aimone said delightedly. Removing one of his hands from his hip and raising it to about the height of his temple, two of Nero's fingers was brought forth while the rest of his hand remained somewhat open. Saluting the man that had so far been his hidden opponent. Noticing that the man's blade was covered in all sorts of veins, sap and all kinds of moisture that was the result of unwavering dedication, even in the face of the jungle's heat. "Pleasure to meet you as well. I hope you don't mind if I go on like this, given the heat and what not?" The Phoenix Slayer referring to his body as it still remained open to the world, not including the pants and footwear of course. Aimone could only nod as he bowed respectfully, even though he wasn't known to be the sophisticated type, by his brothers and sisters. Aimone prepared for the battle by charging his blade, which he showed off by a gleam of fire and lightning sparking across the blade to the tip. Swinging the blade in front of him, Aimone gave a cheeky smile before taking a few steps back from his position, intending to put as much distance between the two as possible. As the White Phoenix Slayer had already gone ahead and entered Phoenix Force, his speed and other assets had already been increased by several times its usual status, with the most significant changes being to his haste. He knew that Gai was looking and that he probably also knew what Nero was aiming for: A quick battle. Nero didn't make any signs of movement or actions at all but continued to stare at the same before him. But, in the blink of an eye, the Phoenix Slayer disappeared while almost as if simultaneously, appeared behind Aimone and was already midway in striking out a roundhouse kick towards the side of Aimone's stomach. The kick being naturally enhanced by his element to further its strength and speed with the aim of sending his opponent into the arena wall and take him out. Before Nero's foot landed, Aimone was instantly teleported out of the arena by the referees, who put an end to the fight. A loud horn buzzed throughout the arena as the crowd booed and cried out in curiosity. "We apologize for the interruption but we have been forced to close this fight down due to rules of the game being broken." The announcer proclaimed through the speakers. Nero had just narrowly missed his target and had been anticipating to get a hit, but as his opponent disappeared the strike continued onwards and made the White Phoenix Slayer make some sort of pirouette. This caused Nero to enter a moment of panic as he was thinking that they might've removed his opponent because they thought the kick would kill him. Holy shit... Did I really put that much force into it?!? But was soon being enlighted about the situation from the announcer, sighing in relief at first before having it turn to somewhat of a disappointment. Looking up towards the crowds that had been revealed to him, seeing a mixture of feelings from all of them yet a clear let down was written all over them. Not even Nero's won family had anything to respond with. But the Sibiko Family's expressions, well, they were all over the place to be sure. But the most attention had been on the house representative, Philip Sibiko, who was clearly being put in a bad spot as he was being excused from his seat. Probably to talk to Aimone. Seeing as there was nothing more to be done here, Nero simply went off to grab ahold of clothings and left the arena.